


The boy in the pink converse shoes

by AmberEyedLover



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Halloween, M/M, Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam hates parties but this one changes everything for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The boy in the pink converse shoes

Adam hated parties full stop.

 

He was already teased, bullied and humiliated enough in school, he certainly didn't want to make it become an activity for others outside of school.

 

And he really, did not want to go to this party.

 

Still, somehow, Sutan and Danni, Adams only two friends had somehow managed to get him out of the house that night and to the same party he had wanted to avoid. 

Now he stood in the overly crowded living room, a cup of warm cola nursed in his hand as he looked around, his friends has ditched him the moment they had crossed the door of the house, now he was alone in the sea of people he didn't want to be around.

 

"Why aren't you wearing a costume?" A girl who bumped in to him asked.

"He is! He's dressed up as a geek!" The boy who Adam pusume to be her boyfriend answered, laughing hysterically as if it was the funniest thing he has heard in the world before a few more people started to join in with his laughter.

Adam didn't care, he was used to it and he was bored of it. People who picked on him were like CDs which skipped, repeating the same old jokes about him over and over again.

 

Walking away from the living room, Adam checked out everyone's costumes as he headed through the house and towards the back porch as he realized that he was literally the only person who didn't dress up. He had been dragged out of the house on such short notice that he didn't bother changing out of his work clothes, his reading glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, and something he hadn't really liked people knowing about. Besides, he was a sophomore...surely they were all too old to dress up for Halloween.

 

The October air felt comfortably cool against his flushed skin as he stepped out on to the back porch, dim light filled the space from the kitchen and fell over a couple who was hidden away in a dark corner, making out before he glanced towards a group of people sat on a weathered couch talking.

Adam took of his dark rimmed glasses to wipe at his eyes which had started to sting slightly, a sure sign that he was tired and that the dim light wasnt making his eye sight any better, he knew that he had to get his mom to take him for another eye test soon when he blinked a few times and looked around the yard to see most things unfocused.

"Adam" Hearing a giddy male voice approach, he turned to see the blurry figure of a boy, as far as he could see, he had brown hair and a puffy ballerina skirt on which had a number of jokes running through his own mind before he tried to blink his eyes clear enough to try and work out who it was as they got closer, "I've always had a crush on you" The boy told him in a bold declare before soft lips were pressing against his, "see you around school" He whispered before he was turning and running.

 

Scrambling to replace his glasses again, Adam looked up to see just a glimpse of flowing brown hair and bright pink converse sneakers before he was disappearing around a corner. Following as quickly as he could back in to the party again, Adam looked around for the boy who had stolen the gentle kiss from his lips for only to be stuck back in amongst like minded people who decided to make jokes about him again, the boy gone an leaving Adam with a deep sigh before he was looking for his friends and calling it a night.

 

Back home, Adam stayed up all night trying to work out the identity of the mysterious boy, he knew that there was too many guys with brown hair in the school to even start sorting out, he knew it would be pretty impossible to go by just that and the only other clue he had was the pink converses he had been wearing.

 

                          \\.o0o./

 

Most of the school day, Adam spent his time walking the halls with his eyes glued to the floor so that no one bothered him too much, yet today, he had more of a mission to himself as he looked at everyone's shoes as he past them in the hallway in between classes, in the cafeteria and in the classrooms.

His eyes darted from boots to high heels to pumps and to shoes he didn't even know the name off, he searched so much that by his fifth period, Adam had such a large headache coming on, that it felt like all the shoes he had looked at had personally taking it in themselves to kick him in the head repeatedly. 

 

For a whole week, Adam repeated the same search over and over again in hopes that he would find the boy wearing the pink converse sneakers but he had no such luck, the only thing he found himself having been headache at the end of each day. Adam had made sure to check out every brown haired guy to see if he wore the shoes, but no such luck.

By the following Monday, Adam had given up all hope that the guy truly existed and dismissed the whole event as being just a joke on his behalf. He was picked on all the time, so he decided that it was planned and pushed the whole kiss incident to the back of his mind and stores it in the "prank" folder and just tried his best to forget about it. The kiss had been sweet, soft and almost shy but he had enjoyed it so really...the joke had been on them.

 

Tuesday rolled around and for the first time in a week, Adam walked through the halls with a clear mind since he was no longer in the search for pink shoes, stepping in to his home room, Adam walked through the normal jokes and settled down at his desk with a soft sigh, the weight of a search which proves fruitless leaving his shoulders as he lifted his bag on to his desk to grab his notebook.

 

"Hi Adam" A guys voice spoke out from behind him. It was Tommy, the cute blond-headed guy with large brown eyes and elvin looks which sat behind him in home room.

"Hey Tommy, what's up?" He asked with a faint smile in return for Tommy's own large one.

"Could you pass this on to Sutan for me, he's kind of mad that I kept his costume for a week too long."

"Sure"

Taking the bag from him, Adam flashes him a smile before he turned back and places the bag on to the table as he started to undo his own bag to put the other inside. Turning to pick it up again, Adam paused as he took in the contents which had appeared from the top of the bag undoing slightly, there was what looked like a puffy skirt and a brown wig.

 

A brown wig...

 

Could it be?

 

Turning again, Adam looked up at Tommy who was turned towards the window before he let his eyes drop down under the desk to see his feet crossed over at the ankles and forward...and there, right there in front of him was bright pink converse, breathing out, Adam looked back up quickly to see Tommy flashing him a large grin which Adam thought was breath taken.

"It...it was you" He states as Tommy blushed slightly, the faint pink colouring his cheeks as he glanced down and back up again.

"Took you long enough to figure it out" Tommy whispered with a bashful look, "I was starting to think you had given up on me"

"You like me...like really, really?" Adam asked shocked still as Tommy laughed musically and nodded.

"I do...just been too scared to approach you in person...I might have had a few drinks that night but then I saw you and I knew that I had to tell you" Tommy whispered softly as he leaned forward on his desk. "So will you go out on a date with me Adam?"

"I...I uh, yes" Adam stuttered out before Tommy smiled brightly and nodded, turning around, Adam pushed the bag with the costume in to his own before knocking it on to the floor again with a large smile, for the first time in a long time, Adam was truly happy for coming to school.


End file.
